Valentineless
by professionaldooropener
Summary: oneshot the cliche Kagome see's inuyasha and Kikyo, and she runs into Sesshoumaru in the forest... review!


**AHHHHHH I'm sorry Fanfiction took off my story so now I have to repost it please review again!**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thiking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Valentineless

Kagome climbed from the well with a bad feeling residing in the pit of her stomach. It was Valentines Day, and something always went wrong. Crushes crushed her heart, losing a friend or family member, and countless other things went wrong every year. Kagome had a feeling this one wouldn't be any different.

Walking towards Kaede's village the gnawing in her stomach just wouldn't leave. Entering Kaede's hut Miroku and Sango stood to greet her. "Hello Kagome-sama," Miroku said reaching out as if to hug her.

"Don't even think about it you lecher," Kagome warned chidingly. Turning her attention to Sango her demeanor changed, "Sango-chan!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Kagome-chan! It's wonderful to have you back!" They hugged briefly.

"Sango-chan… where is Inuyasha?" 'Oh no,' Kagome thought sadly, 'this is what my feelings about isn't it?'

"We don't know Kagome-sama," Miroku said carefully, knowing full well where he was.

"Onegai, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, tell me the truth," Kagome said somewhat pleading. "I deserve to know."

"All we know is that he headed westward into Inuyasha's Forest," Sango interrupted what Miroku was about to say.

"Ok… I'm going to go find him… it is Valentines Day after all."

"Valentines Day?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"The day that every year I get my heart broken, last year at this time Shippo died," Kagome said holding back tears. With a sad smile she exited the hut and headed west to heartache.

Miroku and Sango stared at one another sadly, they hugged each other both needing comfort, and not once did Miroku think of his hand straying.

'This can only end in tears,' Kagome thought with a soft smile to herself. 'Most of them will be mine. Oh why do I do this to myself? I know what's going to happen, it's predictable. The saddest part of it all is, I don't even love Inuyasha, I care for him… but it's not even close to love.'

A couple years ago Kagome had come to the conclusion Inuyasha would never love her, so she decided she would never full love him. She stuck by her resolution, and felt all the better for it.

Soon enough Kagome began to her noises of people speaking, 'Here we go,' she thought rolling her eyes. 'Better prepare myself for waterworks.'

Creeping up to some bushes, Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing in a lovers embrace, "Inuyasha," Kikyo said lovingly. "Do you love me?"

"I love you Kikyo, and no one else," Inuyasha replied fervently.

"Not even my reincarnation?"

"Kagome, feh what a laugh, she's a shard detector nothing else." Inuyasha said that with such conviction that Kagome already felt the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kikyo said with a cold smile, she kissed his lips passionately, to which he eagerly responded.

Kagome could no longer bare the torture, tearing away from the bushes, she ran silently further west as to not disturb the lovers.

"Kagome your so stupid," Kagome said to herself still crying. "You knew what would happen, but you still went it's all you fault." Feeling that she was far enough away Kagome sat beneath a tree and simply cried.

Not to far away a youkai smelt tears, and a familiar ningen scent. Following the lavender and vanilla, Sesshoumaru silently walked towards the crying female.

Soon he was in front of Kagome, she didn't notice him at first, but thankfully her crying had subsided. He didn't like it when she cried, it made him feel… well weird.

"Kagome," his voice was soft. 'Did my voice sound soft when talking to a pathetic ningen?' Sesshoumaru questioned himself angrily.

**'You like her'** his conscious taunted him.

'I don't!' he argued back.

**'Look I'm not going to argue with you, I'm a part of you, I know what you thing, and you think about her. Recently you admitted to yourself that you liked her, maybe even loved her, so don't be telling yourself lies. That's just kinda…. weird.'**

'Stupid conscious,' Sesshoumaru thought with an inner glare.

Kagome looked up with confusion at the youkai lord in front of her. "Sesshoumaru!" Scrambling to stand up she tried to back away but found herself caught between a tree and a youkai with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked seemingly forgetting who he was talking to; his voice wasn't cold at all.

'I am so confused.' Kagome's molten chocolate eyes sparkled with her confusion.

"Um, are you sure your Sesshoumaru?" she asked meekly.

Glowering golden eyes snapped to her brown ones, "Do you question this Sesshoumaru's claims to be himself?" He said angrily.

"No… but I was wondering, cause uh you haven't killed me yet," Kagome said trembling under the fierce gaze, "but not being killed is a good thing." Inwardly Kagome groaned, 'oh great, that was practically an invitation to kill me. Nice going Kagome.'

Sesshoumaru smirked highly amused, "Interesting, do you wish this Sesshoumaru to kill you?" He plunged his right claw (being the only claw he had) into the tree behind her, coming very close to her head.

The action had brought him very close to Kagome, to Sesshoumaru her scent was intoxicating, and he was trying to control himself.

"No I don't wish for you to kill me," somehow Kagome managed to sound fiercer, her gaze intensified, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen just a fraction.

Quickly composing himself he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Good, because this Sesshoumaru has no wish to kill you either." Kagome's eyes widened tremendously. Before she could reply Sesshoumaru claimed her lips as his own.

Shocked Kagome didn't move, but then something inside her sparked, and she felt… like there had been something missing until this moment, and it clicked into place. She responded to the kiss, causing Sesshoumaru to be slightly surprised, but none the less pleased.

Kagome moaned slightly, causing Sesshoumaru to move his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her sweet cavern. This action did not go unnoticed by Kagome, I mean really who wouldn't notice, their tongues began a dance for dominance, neither was backing down… until they needed air.

Breaking apart Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru breathless from the intense kiss.

"Come with me Kagome, come with me to the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru pulled his claw from the tree, and stepped back. Holding out his hand he whispered, "Come with me."

Kagome looking into the melting golden eyes, "Hai," she put her hand into his.

And for the first time for a long time, Sesshoumaru smiled, it wasn't a big one, but it was a start. Pulling Kagome to him, he summoned up his cloud, causing Kagome to gasp and move slightly more into him.

Yes this was a good decision, and he would never regret it.

**THE END sorry anyone who wanted this to go into a whole story I just lost the inspiration to write anymore on it, so it is now a oneshot.**


End file.
